<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Are You Dreaming? by Sixla</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24584617">Are You Dreaming?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sixla/pseuds/Sixla'>Sixla</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Blow Job, M/M, Rim job, Sex Dream, ruined orgasm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:42:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24584617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sixla/pseuds/Sixla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cloud has a super explicit dream about Sephiroth one night, but it leaves Cloud wondering, was it a dream at all?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sephiroth/Cloud Strife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Are You Dreaming?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He woke to the smell of metallic blood and the light of the moon shining directly down through the cracks of his blinds. Cloud didn’t need a watch to tell it was still too early to wake, but couldn’t let himself not take care of wherever the smell of blood was seeping from. His tired body limped over to the sink near his apartment’s only exit. </p>
<p>He looked in the mirror to see he’d somehow gotten a bloody nose in the middle of the night. Maybe it was the new, slightly acrid, Midgar air. He hadn’t been used to the smog and stink of city life; and certainly didn’t adjust well in the few days it had been since he got back. Part of him wanted to ask himself if the mako had anything to do with it, but another part of himself pushed the thought to the back of his mind. Before flashbacks of drowning in mako could return to his consciousness, his heart rigorously pushed the feelings down. Not now, he silently hoped. Maybe not ever.</p>
<p>He quickly washed away the drying blood from his lip and checked to make sure his nose wasn’t still dripping. The blood inside was clotting and becoming more gummy. Thankfully this was a short one.</p>
<p>Like the SOLDIER he once was, he slept in his full gear, ready at any moment’s notice to fling into battle, lest he be caught off guard. But tonight something felt odd. His body was weary. Making it back to the Sector 7 slums after that first reactor bombing had worn on him. The aching of heavy musculature and exhaustion from sleeplessness hung heavy on his bones; the large spauldron, tight leather belt, and clanking boots only seemed to exasperate him. For the first time since coming to Midgar, he considered how much tension currently existed in his poor, overworked physique. </p>
<p>Cloud released a heavy sigh, his chest falling further than he expected as his shoulders slightly buckled under the exhaustion that was starting to really hit him. The moonlight seemed to only drain more of his energy as thoughts of what time it might be and whether he could recuperate the sleep debt tonight swirled through his mind. </p>
<p>Before making any decisions, Cloud ran his hand over the locks of his door; the deadbolt, chain, and handle lock were all properly engaged. He glanced over at the window and could see the window lock was secure too. Although he worried about broken glass, he figured anyone coming through the window would give him more time to figure something out.</p>
<p>Alright, he thought, the gear is coming off. </p>
<p>The spauldron dropped to the floor with a heavy thud, before rolling off on its side. Cloud couldn’t even be bothered to pick it up, tossing his leather belt alongside it at the foot of his bed. It felt somewhat freeing to not give a single fuck about his gear for once; instead of folding together his standard issue turtleneck and parachute pants, they too were tossed aside like nothing. Cloud pushed the pile of disheveled clothing and armor out of his vision with his foot.</p>
<p>As he began to climb back into bed, his mind began thinking about the strange sensation of the bedsheet and blanket below his body. He had never slept in his bed in only his boxer briefs. It felt foreign while also feeling familiar, like how a fresh shave just seemed to feel differently against his fingers. Not only did the bed have a new feel, it seemed like his body did too. As his mind continued it’s midnight wandering, his hands found themselves appreciating the curves and crevices of his muscular chest. Cloud’s breathing pushed his slack pecs into his hands, the sensation of the rise-and-fall calming his mind in a way. The only time he ever appreciated his own body like this was during a shower; but it never quite felt like this did. New but familiar sensations ran though Cloud’s mind, both keeping him from sleep, while seeming to lull him back into it. </p>
<p>It took a while before Cloud’s consciousness began to drift back fully into a dream state. As a matter of fact, his mind rushed through so many wordless thoughts and imageless sensations that for a moment he wondered if he was truly dreaming at all. For that brief moment of lucidity, a wave of peace rushed through him. It was this respite that he had searched for. Perhaps, his half-dreaming mind felt, he would sleep without his clothes more often. </p>
<p>“I agree, I like this view.”</p>
<p>Cloud couldn’t tell if the thought came from himself or was a voice elsewhere in the room. But his sleep deprived mind, and perhaps also his denial, wanted to ignore it. His brain, still in its dreamlike stupor, showed him visions of what he might do if he wasn’t so sure the door and window were tightly locked. Get up, take the sword, fight half nude if you have to, but only when you absolutely have to get up. </p>
<p>“Don’t ignore me, Cloud” </p>
<p>While his sense of urgency seemed to increase, his dreamy confusion still didn’t immediately wake him. The visions of being outside reality and within sleep still held him; in reality he began squirming in his bed, but in his mind, his sense between reality and dream was thinning. But something felt wrong, like a nightmare on the horizon and Cloud was sleeplessly powerless to change its direction. </p>
<p>In the shadows of Cloud’s dream state, emerged the towering figure of a chiseled man. As the fog of his nightmare began to reveal the man’s naked body, Cloud’s dream began to merge with reality. Suddenly he was in his dream simultaneously as also laying in his bed; but try as he might he couldn’t move. The dream, it seemed, kept him in bed, while reality made the sensation of laying nearly nude across his comforter all too real. </p>
<p>It took a moment, but as Sephiroth stepped into his dream, Cloud’s confusion cleared in this one way. There was no doubting now. The voice speaking out to him was the voice of his one true enemy; and now he was here while Cloud was at his most vulnerable. </p>
<p>“You seemed so serene, sleeping almost completely nude.” Sephiroth purred, a devilish smile growing across his lips. “That is unusual for you.”</p>
<p>As Cloud struggled against his dream to get up to his sword, Sephiroth sat down next to him on his bed. Slamming down on Cloud’s chest with one hand, Sephiroth subdued him, knocking the wind out of his breath. For a moment, Cloud found himself questioning how real this was. It felt real. The pain in his chest and lungs as the breath escaped him felt real. But the walls of his apartment had seemed to disappear in a flurry of black feathers and smoke. His mind felt awake and yet the reality he was in felt fake. </p>
<p>“I came here on a level playing field, Cloud.” Sephiroth spoke. “No sword, no armor, no clothes… perhaps it would make you feel safer.”</p>
<p>It didn’t.</p>
<p>“You’re not real…!” Cloud gasped out.</p>
<p>In a flash, Sephiroth maneuvered himself over Cloud’s body. As quickly as he had knocked the wind out of him before, he now had both of Cloud’s wrists in his grip. Sephiroth entrapped them above Cloud’s head, the entirety of his body weight distributed between each delicate wrist, keeping Cloud pinned. </p>
<p>“Oh, doesn’t this feel real?” Sephiroth maliciously purred. “Don’t you feel my body against yours?”</p>
<p>Cloud didn’t respond, if only because the question made him suddenly realize that he could feel the full weight of Sephiroth’s body against his. The strange sensation of Sephiroth’s soft skin both alarmed and aroused him; the toned musculature of his body seemed to contrast with the delicate skin Cloud could feel against his waist. </p>
<p>“Let go of me!” Cloud demanded.</p>
<p>Somehow, Sephiroth was able to lift himself off of Cloud’s wrists, although they seemed to stay in place as though he were still being held down. Try as he might, Cloud couldn’t break free of whatever now held him in place. The freedom made him jerk his head downward, where the sight of Sephiroth’s nakedness greeted him with a stiff twitching. </p>
<p>In the same way he had manipulated Cloud’s wrists, Sephiroth used both his hands to seemingly place invisible weights across Cloud’s chest. His mind couldn’t wrap around it; was he really awake? Was he dreaming?</p>
<p>“Now, I’m going to let your legs free so I can manipulate you into the proper position,” Sephiroth explained coyly. “Can I trust you, Cloud?”</p>
<p>The question made Cloud think for a moment; though he still attempted to struggle against the invisible restraints, it felt like such a ridiculous thing to ask. Cloud trusted himself, and knew he could not trust Sephiroth, but had never wondered for a moment whether Sephiroth cared to have Cloud’s trust at all. And for a split second, Cloud remembered a time long ago when he did, indeed, trust in Sephiroth. </p>
<p>But things were different now. And perhaps it was the lucid dream, or the potential lucid dream, but Cloud couldn’t think of a reason why Sephiroth would need to fear him. He felt sufficiently trapped.</p>
<p>Sephiroth didn’t need to ask again. Almost as if he could read every one of Cloud’s thoughts, Sephiroth took the ex-SOLDIER’s silence as complacency. </p>
<p>Cloud could feel the tight grasp of Sephiroth’s bare hands gripping against his ankles, slowly spreading him apart. Cloud’s knees instinctively went together, trying to cover himself as the reality of what was beginning to happen hit him. Despite the flustering in his brain rummaging between mumbles of “No” or “Stop”, his body responded to the stimulation more naturally. His face flushed as his manhood took the blood supply away; as Sephiroth pulled his legs apart by force, Cloud’s growing erection became unmistakable through his underwear.</p>
<p>“S-Stop...” Cloud murmured, unsure of how else to plead for his freedom. He knew it wouldn’t work, but somehow needed to express the discomfort anyway. </p>
<p>Sephiroth chuckled lightly before taking a hand to the waistband of Cloud’s last protection. </p>
<p>“Don’t worry, Cloud.” Sephiroth purred. “You are in my hands now, you don’t have to fight anymore. Just relax...”</p>
<p>The words had the opposite of their intended effect. The anxiety and horror only grew as Sephiroth’s careful hands slid Cloud’s underwear off of his legs and threw them into the pile of clothes Cloud had left behind. Yet again, Cloud’s knees attempted to buckle together, as if the raging erection between them hadn’t yet been as exposed as Sephiroth wanted it to be. But the force that kept him down on the bed also seemed to keep his legs still and separate. Cloud grimaced as he struggled and grunted against the restraint.</p>
<p>“I said, just relax,” Sephiroth said, a bit more demanding this time. </p>
<p>Cloud opened his struggling eyes to see Sephiroth stroking himself with one hand and wetting his first two fingers on the other with his own thick saliva. For a brief moment, Cloud marveled at the size of Sephiroth’s hard cock; a plea stretched across his mind that he wouldn’t be taking it in the asshole tonight. And almost just as immediately as the thought occurred, Cloud’s own cock twitched in a fervent anticipation that seemed contrary to his emotional state. His heart and body were at war. And at that moment in time, it seemed that Sephiroth’s desire and Cloud’s body were going to win.</p>
<p>Sephiroth took his wetted fingers to Cloud’s waiting hole, slowly plunging them through the tight entrance. Cloud gasped out in both horror and pleasure as the waves of sensation rippled through him. His body began its betrayal; as Sephiroth pushed deeper and deeper inside, Cloud could feel the pleasure beginning to outweigh his horror. The war inside was buckling fast to the sensation of euphoria building within his cock and his asshole. Even his thoughts began to wander into pleasured platitudes as though he hadn’t been begging for this to stop only moments ago. </p>
<p>“N-no...” Cloud managed to gasp out as the pleasure settled in. “Sephiroth...”</p>
<p>Sephiroth chuckled to himself. “I love hearing you say my name like that.”</p>
<p>Sephiroth had fully extended his fingers inside Cloud before beginning to prepare him for something larger. Sephiroth’s massaging at Cloud’s inner walls only sent more ripples of pleasure through Cloud’s trembling body, his cock twitching with excitement and his mind losing track of its own fear. Instead of running, his mind now only had one thing to focus on; he wanted more. </p>
<p>The daunting cock that Cloud had feared only moments before suddenly seemed so much more inviting. Sephiroth’s fingers had sent him through pleasure, wave after wave, but as Cloud instinctively began to listen to his body’s desires, the call became more clear. His fingers were a tease, and now he needed something deeper. Something bigger. Something more violent. </p>
<p>Again questioning if he could read his thoughts, Cloud watched as Sephiroth removed his fingers and repositioned himself between Cloud’s shaking knees. </p>
<p>“Come now,” Sephiroth smiled “Let us defile you together.”</p>
<p>With his hands tight against his soft and tender asscheeks, Sephiroth pulled Cloud’s body up from the bed and angled his legs into the air for better leverage. Only a thrust away from Cloud’s hole, Sephiroth angled his cock towards the opening and gently rocked his hips forward to tease the outside with his erection’s soft tip. Cloud glanced down, bracing himself for Sephiroth’s manhood, while staring at his own. </p>
<p>He had never been this hard in his life before. </p>
<p>Sephiroth grunted in pleasure as he pushed his full cock into Cloud, his hips thrusting forward with force. His cock was much bigger than the mere two fingers before, a fact Cloud expressed in a loud cry. The gasp of both pain and pleasure echoed through Sephiroth’s ears like an intoxicating drug pushing him forward.</p>
<p>The fullness of Sephiroth’s cock hit Cloud in the spot his fingers just couldn’t have reached, and although the pleasure of it seemed to subside as Sephiroth began slowly fucking Cloud’s tight hole, there was a new sense of pleasure building within both of them. </p>
<p>“Sephiroth...” Cloud gasped, whimpering a slight groan, “Oh… oh Sephiroth… ”</p>
<p>Sephiroth, between pleasured grunts and whines, spoke in a deep tone. “This reunion has been a long time coming, hasn’t it, Cloud?”</p>
<p>Cloud could feel the immense pleasure overwhelming him; his cock and balls bounced with each rough push of Sephiroth’s fucking. He could hardly respond to Sephiroth except to continue grunting and moaning as each thrust filled him with more and more desire. </p>
<p>And just before Cloud could feel himself ramping up to something bigger, Sephiroth pulled himself out and began chuckling to himself. The building orgasm within Cloud began to subside slowly, and Sephiroth’s chuckling only seemed to mock Cloud’s growing disappointment.</p>
<p>“Not yet, my Cloud.” Sephiroth cooed. “I still have more I want to do with you.” </p>
<p>Sephiroth got down on his stomach, his face mere centimeters away from Cloud’s stiff cock. With clawed hands, Sephiroth wrapped his arms around either of Cloud’s thighs, digging deep into the soft flesh. Sephiroth smiled, breathing in deeply through his nose and absorbing the salty, pheremonal scent of his prey. </p>
<p>Cloud groaned out in agony, feeling himself both desiring the pleasure and hating himself for wanting it. Sephiroth, sensing Cloud’s inner conflict, began to massage the sensitive inner sections of his thighs. </p>
<p>“You have missed me, haven’t you?” Sephiroth moaned. </p>
<p>Before Cloud could respond, Sephiroth pushed his face into the crevice of Cloud’s asscheeks. His tongue immediately made intense work of Cloud’s perineum, leaving large strokes up and down until his tongue reached Cloud’s eager hole. </p>
<p>“Aah.. AH!” Cloud cried out, the sensation of Sephiroth’s slippery tongue filling him with both shame and desire. “What… What are you doing to me??”</p>
<p>Sephiroth didn’t stop to answer, only continuing to increase in hungry intensity as he made Cloud’s hole a mess of desire. As Sephiroth’s tongue danced around the sensitive asshole, Cloud trembled and shook. Sephiroth’s grip on his thighs only increased as Cloud’s legs seemed to turn to shivering, trembling puddles, at some points even threatening to close around Sephiroth’s silver hair. </p>
<p>Cloud suddenly found his hands freed, but at this point, he didn’t want to leave. At this point, the pleasure running through him only made him want to grip Sephiroth’s hair in his shaking fists and instinctively push Sephiroth deeper into his crotch. For a moment, it occurred to Cloud that perhaps the only reason his hands were free was because Sephiroth wanted him to engage. But the thought was fleeting compared to the persistent desire they both radiated together. </p>
<p>Sephiroth, still sliding his tongue against the sensitive perineum, freed his right hand from Cloud’s thigh to softly stroke Cloud’s cock. </p>
<p>“Oh my god…” Cloud breathed out, gripping tightly at Sephiroth’s scalp. “Oh my god… I’ve never felt like this before… S-Sephiroth…”</p>
<p>At the sound of his own name, Sephiroth forced his head upward; his face now in full view of Cloud’s hazy glare. The view from behind Cloud’s magnificent erection only increased the eroticism of looking up at the sweating, panting young man. </p>
<p>“I know you have wanted this.” Sephiroth smiled, his lips almost pouting as he kissed his way up from Cloud’s aching and taut balls, all the way to the tip of his throbbing cock. </p>
<p>Cloud, through his teary eyes, watched in awe as Sephiroth’s long, slithering tongue began licking up and down Cloud’s shaft. The flicks of Sephiroth’s tongue under and around the bulbous tip sent shivers through Cloud’s still-trembling extremities. His fists attempted to keep hold of the tufts of Sephiroth’s hair, but each lick and stroke sent weakness through his body. The focus of all of Cloud’s energy seemed to gather within the pleasure spots that Sephiroth stimulated. </p>
<p>Before long, Cloud found himself gasping as Sephiroth opened his jaw wide and wrapped his lips around Cloud’s aching cock. For Cloud, it was a frighteningly new sensation. He didn’t want to think about how phenomenally different Sephiroth’s mouth felt than any other person before him. Cloud’s shame only fed back into his pleasure, like a fucked-up feedback loop that sent him into a sexual overload. And Sephiroth only seemed to love lathering himself in Cloud’s humiliation, loudly slurping as he increased the suction of his lips around Cloud’s cock. </p>
<p>Cloud gasped out in pleasure, his face streaming with tears as he could feel the humiliation and desire beginning to culminate within him. His hands, running purely on desire, fell to his side as he leveraged himself up to softly thrust his hips into Sephiroth’s mouth. Faster and faster, Sephiroth bobbed on Cloud’s cock, moving his lips up and down with the rhythm of Cloud’s thrusting. </p>
<p>As Cloud began to feel himself reaching climax, he closed his eyes tight. But just as he did, suddenly Sephiroth stopped. </p>
<p>Sephiroth stood and chuckled, a dark laugh filling the room as Cloud opened his eyes in shock. </p>
<p>The apartment was empty. But it was too late. </p>
<p>As the now-bewildered Cloud struggled to comprehend what was happening, his cock erupted in a powerful orgasm that sent cum flying into his face and hair. Each jettison of Cloud’s hot cream seemed more full than the last, icing his chest and face with a thick layer of cum and shame. Cloud struggled to save the remaining sensations of Sephiroth’s blow job in his mind, trying to save the rest of the orgasm with some comparably weak jerking on his own. But it was too late; he was too sensitive now for it to feel good. And now he was lucid enough to realize… well perhaps he had been alone this whole time.</p>
<p>He wiped cum from his face to look around. Everything was as it had been; his boxer briefs were still on, his cock had just slipped out through the front opening. The pile of his clothes and gear remained untouched. The door and window were both locked.</p>
<p>But the cum, and the shame, were certainly real.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find me on Twitter! @sixla_art</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>